Connie Oneshot
by 210dorkette
Summary: just a little one shot on Connie


Md

Connie pov takes place after and during 3

Well most of the team, no wait make that all the team, knew that me and guy had been fighting, the last few years since we got back from LA, its just that we both knew sooner or later that we'd want to try something besides just us, I mean when we started was we thought was just gonna be a little kid thing, I mean when you're 9 you don't really think about real love, I mean at the time I didn't realize that we were gonna end up being together until we were a real couple, I mean who gets together at the age of 9 then is actually still together when they're 14, it was very hard to take the break though, and we both knew it was going to be, I mean when we did the ants thing, sure I wanted to tell him how hot the ninja stuff made him, but when he made the comment he made, it made me feel like id be weak if I broke down and told him, I knew what he was doing he was trying to make me admit first that I had missed him terribly, and that the break needed to be over before we both went insane, and I wasn't going to do that, its just not who I am, I mean I wasn't a lady Im a duck, he knows that but its just hard to be Connie alone, I just sometimes wish we hadn't decided to take a break and see who else was out there, I'll do my best to stand strong though, I don't want him to think im weak, , I knew that it would be hard, so that's why I decided to start getting some more one on one time with the other team members, I mean I know some people think that me and Kenny became a couple, but that's not what happen, him and his girlfriend were gonna try to do a long distance, thing cuz she was still in Cali, and he was here, so we were both talking about what it was like to be away from the one you care about, and trying to figure out what was harder, being away from them physically but closer then ever emotionally which is what he had with his girlfriend, where I was here I saw guy everyday but on an emotional level we were separate, I mentioned a lot of stuff to Jules and to Kenny

You know there was a reason I started to talk to Kenny out of guys on the team, I wanted a guys opinion on things when I came to me and guy, the reason I picked Kenny outta all of them? Charlie and Fulton were both having issues about not having Portman and Bombay, Goldberg and averman never could give serious advice, Dwayne is playing the dumb cowboy and so he wouldn't be any help, Russ just tries to "thug" is way outta everything, Luis was too busy chasing after the older girls, Adam was on the varsity and not really talking to us much, I couldn't talk to guy about guy so the last resort I had was Kenny, at least during school stuff, cuz there was one person that I could really talk to about me and guy, but it may be hard to get a hold of him, but I know that I have to talk to him

I was in my and Julies room and talking to her about all of this stuff and she said, "you know cons, guy wont think you're weak if you break first, I mean what's more important your pride or your happiness?" I just looked at her and sighed I knew she was right but it was hard and so even though I knew I may regret it later, I had to go ahead and say it, 'and what about you" she looked at me sideways and said "what do you mean what about me?" and I replied, "you and Adam, I know that you guys like each other, have you guys said anything to each other about it?" she looked down and said "he doesn't like me though" I rose my eye brows and said to her "are you kidding, me, standing up for you to Portman," she smiled thinking back about that day in LA when we had all met Russ, then she said 'well he's a good friend that's all" I looked at her sideways and said 'Jules, me and Adam have been friends since we were 10 you don't see him doing that for me," "well you've always had guy" then I sighed, and we both knew that we were in a horrible place and looked at each other and said at the same time, "ice cream?"

then we laughed and walked to the diner, and walked in and Charles mom was working and smiled and said "hi girls, how are you guys" we both put on fake smiles and said "fine, can we get 2 bowls of chocolate ice cream please" I said to her, "she smiled and said "coming right up girls" then we sat at the table and we had barely been sitting there for 2 minutes when ms Conway had come up with the bowls, they had whipped cream and cherries on them and we both looked at her kinda weird and then she smiled and said, "cons, you know that I'll always consider you one of mine, you've been one of Charlie's best friends since grade school, you know I can tell when something's wrong with you" I smiled and said "thanks ms Kasey," she smiled pulled up a chair and said, "its my break, anyway, so what's wrong with you girls" at the same time me and Jules both said "boys" with a sigh, and she said "hopefully not mine" we all smiled and Jules said, "I don't see Charlie like that and neither does cons, no offense to you its just he's more like a brother type to us" and she smiled and said "yeah I know that's fine that's how he wants you two to feel so it is fellow ducks then?" she asked we looked at each other I sighed and decided to go first and I said, "well its just me and guy took a break because we both thought that since we we've never had anyone else as a boyfriend or girlfriend we wanted to see what'd it be like to look somewhere else maybe, and im going crazy with out him but im not sure if its cuz its all I know or if its how I truly feel you know?" Kasey smiled and said "we've all had those times where pride and happiness don't always see eye to eye," and Jules just gave me that I told ya so look and I shot back at her "well what about you Jules" and she just got a look like she got really shy al of a sudden then Kasey asked, 'yeah what is you're problem Jules?" then she sighed she didn't know Kasey like I did then she just decided to go ahead and speak and say, "well its just I like this guy, and im not sure if he likes me, I mean he's made some hints but im not sure if its really hints or if its just him being a good friend" we all sighed then Kasey said, "you know what I think that you'll both be sure of these guys soon, I mean im sure that they'll each give you a sign soon weather or not he's it ya know" we both smiled and said "yeah thanks" then we walked back to the dorms, I knew that what she said made sense so maybe something would happen that would tell me if I should get back with guy or not, and something would happen to Jules that tells her she should go for it with Adam,

Jules and me had both decided to take Kasey's advice, and let that something happen, we both knew that something would happen that would show us what we're suppose to do about things, I just know that there is going to be something that is going to happen to let me know what I need to do about Guy, and damned if I don't want it to happen now, hopefully it will happen soon

It's the day of the jv vs varsity game and there is one person that I really think will tell me exactly what I need to hear even if I don't want to hear it, so in mine and juiles room I tell her "hey I gotta go out for a little bit ill be back in a little bit okay?" she looked kinda surprised and said okay, then I made a phone call and asked, "meet me at the old pond in about 15 mins" then I smiled and hung up, Jules wasn't sure who I was meeting and looked like she kind of wanted to ask but since she knows me well, she knows I would have told her to mind her own business, but its okay ill tell her about it later, so I walked the 15 mins to the old pond and I see him there, sitting on the bench exactly where I expected to see him, and I walk over to the bench and give him a huge hug and said, "Jesse its so good to see you" he smiled and said "same here so what's up cons?" "its guy" "what about him", "we took a break a little while, back and im not sure if its that I want to get back with him because its familiar Or because I actually feel the feelings ya know" he smiles at me and says, "you two have been in love with each other since we were kids, but I understand now that were older your not sure what to make of it right?" I sighed and smiled, "exactly" then he looked at me in the eyes and said, "cons, trust me, I know you and guy better then anyone, the two of you will defiantly work out what ever it is that's wrong, okay believe me, I know you two" "but what if it isn't meant to be, what if we were just suppose to be kids together ya know" he smiled and said, "cons, would you just trust me that everything will work its way out" I sighed smiled, and said, "you know you always did know how to tell me what I needed to hear thanks Jesse" then we hugged and were about to walk back to our separated destinations, and said, "hey cons" I turn around and ask "what" then he smiles and says, "have cake eater and the cat opened their eyes yet?" I smiled, and said, "Not really

At the jv varsity game when guy got checked into the boards, I noticed that everyone else was pissed that the varsity did that to him, where I was more concerned about him, if I wasn't on the bench right now id probably be crying until I knew he was okay, I was at least a little bit better when I saw him getting up, maybe this was that sign that Kasey had been talking about, ill tell guy tonight that I want to get back together, pride aside,

After Portman comes into the locker room and we're all happy to see him we could really use him, I knew id have to tell guy tonight, it was just something that felt right so as we're getting ready to go back to the bench for the last part of the game, me and him were kinda the last 2 and I said, "hey" he weakly smiled and said "hey" then I took a deep breath and said, "iloveyou" as quietly as possible then he looked at me weird and said "What was that?" then I sighed and said "I love you" and he looked at me and smiled, and it was one of the first real smiles id seen on him in awhile and he said "love you too cons" we looked at each other and I decided to ask "so does this mean were back together" "I hope so" I smiled and kissed on the cheek then we caught up with our team and skated onto the ice with our ducks

I know me and guy and probably the rest the of the team saw the thing between Adam and Julie, every one saw, every one except, Adam and Julie, I mean I think the two of them probably thought the other one was just being nice, but I picked up on the little things when we were in LA, like how during the games, they almost always tried to sit next to each other, on the bench, they sat next to each other in the locker room when we were at the pond, and what really made me realize there was something there was when coach Bombay was making us tell our names and hometowns, when Adam looked at Julie when she said hers he had the same look in his eye I did when I looked a guy, and then I knew for sure with her, when she stood up when Adam did, not when Goldberg did, she was sitting between the two she could have just as easily have gotten up when Goldberg did but she waited and got up when Adam did, just like guy didn't get up when Dwayne did he waited and got up when I did, so that was in when were in Cali I knew that the two of them had a little thing for each other and then when we came to Eden hall, when he dove in front of the net it wasn't just cuz he wanted to save the goal, it was also because he cared about her still, you know maybe now that me and guy are back together the 4 of us could double, when those two open up their eyes

well Connie and guy some what had their happy ending, let me know what you think please,

Also should I write the Adam and Julie part, and if so, should it be part of this or its own story

I have a one shot of guys' opinions through this time, should that be added here or its own story, let me know please!


End file.
